mighty_magiswordsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gotta Get Grup to Get Down
Gotta Get Grup to Get Down is the thirteenth episode of the first season of Mighty Magiswords, and the thirteenth episode overall. It aired on November 11, 2016. Sypnosis Grup hires the Warriors to help him become the biggest music star in Rhyboflaven, yet helping the little dragon achieve his big dream is no small task. Characters Major characters * Prohyas Warrior * Vambre Warrior * Grup * Morbidia * Gateaux * Princess Zange * Squirrels * Old Man Oldman * Reginald Lavishum Minor characters * Phil * Nohyas * Nyando * Zonq * TreeJay * Hoppus * Skullivan * Lady Hiss * Prug * King Rexxtopher * Long James * Ralphio * Docky Boardman * Witchy Simone * Noville * Vambre's Brain * Füd * Helmut * The Mysterious Hooded Woman Magiswords used * Mummy Magisword (Prohyas; 7) * Accordion Magisword (Prohyas; 12) * Telescope Magisword (Prohyas; 1) * Boulder Magisword (Prohyas; 7) * Chainsaw Magisword (Prohyas; 8) * Hoversword Magiswords (Prohyas; 12) (Vambre; 11) * Nail Clipper Magisword (Vambre; 5) * Pencil Magisword (Nohyas) * Clapping Magisword (Prohyas; 5) * Zombie Pumpkin Magisword (Prohyas; 9) * Dolphin Magisword (Prohyas; 17) * Ground Pound Magisword (Vambre; 8) * Exploding Bubble Magisword (Prohyas; 3) * Claw Magisword (King Rexxtopher) Songs *Hi, I Am Grup! *Aba Daba Honeymoon Trivia *'Grup Gag:' Grup uses the Musculary Arm Magisword on Vambre. *This is the fourth time Grup's name has been used in the title. The first was from the minisode "The Desolation of Grup", "Working Grup" and the TV series' episode "Cleanliness Is Next to Grupliness". *Grup becomes the Royal Official Entertainer up until the end of the episode. *Robopiggeh made a cameo appearance as he walked outside with a sandwich. *This is the second time the Cave of Stuff had a different theme. The first theme is bees in "The Wrath of Neddy". *This episode features the most character appearances of recurring characters in the series. **This episode marks Docky Boardman, TreeJay and Nohyas' debut in the TV series. *Here are all of the talents: **'Warriors for Hire and Grup:' Grup singing **'Witch Way:' Magic **'Füd:' Pie baking and eating **'Old Man Oldman:' Squirrel training **'Phil:' Juggling and swiping **'Nohyas:' Impressions **'The Mysterious Hooded Woman:' Ventriloquism **'TreeJay:' Mixmasting **'Zonq and Nyando:' William Tell archery The Magisword you get from the MagiMobile app: *Telescope Magisword *The theme at the Cave of Stuff is moose. Cultural references *When Vambre says "That'll do, Grup That'll do!" is a reference to a minisode "Walkies" as she brushed Oinkus Oinkus Magisword and the ending of the movie, Babe. Production notes *This episode was actually an animatic written by Luke Sienkowski that got him the job at the Mighty Magiswords series. Around the time, the 3-minute Mighty Magiswords shorts were finished and Kyle wanted Luke to be on the show. Of course, Kyle's boss at Cartoon Network had to give Luke a test. His job was to create a storyboard focusing on the Warriors given a task. He went through the wrong direction and improvised a full animatic with voices and sounds done by Luke. This ultimately led Luke to be a storyboard revisionist, writer and voice actor on the show. Additional characters/storyboards were done by Zoe Moss.https://twitter.com/thegreatlukeski/status/795403143857082368 Episode connections *Vambre's fear of squirrels from "Squirreled Domination" brought up again in this episode. *Old Man Oldman shouting "Curse you Warriors" may be a callback to the short "Hands Down". Real-world references *The song The Mysterious Hooded Woman was singing is "Aba Daba Honeymoon" written by Arthur Fields and Walter Donovan. **This is the first instance in Magiswords where someone sings a real-life song. Gallery * Gotta Get Grup to Get Down/Gallery Video Mighty Magiswords The Next Royal Entertainer Cartoon Network Mighty Magiswords Witch Way VS the Warriors Cartoon Network Behind the Magiswords Gotta Get Grup To Get Down References Category:Season 1 episodes